piffandomcom-20200223-history
BCSPCA
DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with a shot of a dog as it lies down, the camera then zooms into it, before cutting to some text that reads Every single hour in BC an animal is violently abused The camera then fades to a shot of another dog, it zooms in on it's face again. It then fades to a shot of a cat who's missing his left eye. It then cuts again to some text that reads 3000 animals ''' '''were rescued last year It then cuts to a dog, trying to limp across a room, but failing. It then cuts to some more text that reads For hundreds of others, help came too late We see a shot of another dog being stroked on the chest by a hand. It then cuts to a shot of a kitten behind some bars, then a shot of a puppy being carried in someone's arm, then a shot of another kitten being stroked and then a shot of another breed of dog. The camera then fades to a shot of a living room where famous Canadian singer, Sarah McLachlan sits on a sofa with a dog on her lap. The company phone number becomes visible in the bottom middle of the screen. The company website above it, and the BCSPCA logo beneath it. Sarah: "Hi, I'm Sarah McLachlan. Will you be an angel for a helpless animal? Every day, innocent animals are abused, beaten and neglected... and they're crying out for help" The camera then shows us: * A woman hugging a dog * A shot of another dog looking into the camera * Another shot of the kitten behind those bars from before with another kitten * Then another shot of some more kittens * Then a shot of a veterinarian kissing a dog on an operating table * Then a shot of a veterinarian washing a dog's paw (?) * Then a shot of a veterinarian holding a dish up to a kitten so that they can drink from it * Then a shot of a veterinarian kissing a cat * It then shows us a photo of what's in the donation welcome kit * We then see a veterinarian take a photo of another veterinarian holding a cat * We then see a letter with a photo of one of the cats seen before * We then see a shot of a cat missing it's left front leg * Then a shot of ANOTHER dog * Then a shot of a veterinarian kissing a cat Then it finally cuts back to Sarah. As we see these shots from the camera, Sarah narrates "Please, call the number on your screen, and join the BCSPCA with a free monthly gift, right now. For just $18 a month, only 16¢ a day, you'll help rescue animals from their abusers and provide medical care, food, shelter and love. call, or join online in the next 30 minutes and you'll receive this welcome kit, with a photo of the animal in the shelter right now, one that's been given a second chance... thanks to you" Once it cuts back to Sarah, she begins speaking again "Right now there's an animal that needs you, your call says: I'm here to help." It then cuts to another shot of another dog in the rescue unit as Sarah narrates "Please call right now" The screen fades to black VARIENT: There is a version slightly different from this one that shows us different shots of animals, a slightly different interview by Sarah, and some different words onscreen in the beginning. MUSIC (V1): Angel by Sarah McLachlan plays throughout the PSA MUSIC (V2): Afterglow by Sarah McLachlan plays throughout the PSA SOUNDS: N/A (other than Sarah talking) TRIVIA: In an interview with HuffPost Live, Sarah admitted she doesn't like watching the PSA, and has to change the channel when it's on because she finds it depressing. The PSA also generated $30M for the company AVAILABILITY: Rare, but can be seen on YouTube SCARE FACTOR: None, this is just downright depressing, we need a depression factor... DEPRESSION FACTOR: '''Melancholic, '''bordering on Unwatchable. The heartbreaking images and haunting song could leave you bawling for hours. If not, than it'll make many people feel sorry and/or disturbed Category:PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:United States of America Category:Canada Category:Depressing PSAs Category:Unwatchable Category:Melancholic PSAs Category:Animal Cruelty PIFs Category:Animal rights PIFs Category:Cinema PIFs